


Luna & Lunar

by Shade_Child1



Series: Oasis and her myths [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oasis has news. How will Chiron take it? What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna & Lunar

"Chiron can I talk to you?" Oasis asked from the couch

"Of course dear what's wrong?" Chiron asked closing his book and moving towards her looking concerned. (Nothing good has ever come from that craze in all the years they've been together.)

"Nothing! Well, maybe something. It kind of depends." Oasis said unsure of what to say.

"Well tell me and we'll figure it out." Chiron said reassuringly.

"I'm two weeks." Oasis said almost to herself. Chiron turned that over in his mind for a moment then asked.

"Two weeks?"

"Yes. Two. Weeks." She said stressing each word. Then, it clicked.

"When'd you find out?"

"A week ago. I was with Artemis. She noticed and brought it to my attention."

"I see." Chiron said deep in thought (or processing the information, she couldn't always tell the difference.

“Well, good or bad?" She asked unsure of which answer she was hoping for.

"It's great but with you moving from family member to family member like you do."

"I’d stop and stay here visit them from time to time. But if you haven't noticed I've basically stopped that the past few years anywho."

"Alright then." At that they kissed.

4 months 2 weeks later they went to Artemis to find out what they were going to have.

"Well?" Asked an excided Oasis.

"What?" Artemis replied.

"The little one?" Oasis was practically bouncing with the anticipation.

“OH, well, actually it's little two. Both girls and if I'm right identical."

Oasis looked at Chiron dumbfounded but he shared the same look. Then something that could only be described as a squeal of joy erupted out of Oasis. That caused Artemis to cover her ears and knocked Chiron out of his stupor just in time to catch an armful of excited squealing goddess.

4 months later found them back with Artemis and one big discovery. Oasis in labor is a million times worse than Oasis on her monthlies.

"I hate you Chiron!" Oasis screamed for what seemed to be the hundredth time in twelve minutes.

"I know you do you said that already." Chiron said calmly.

"Well, I do! If it weren’t for you I wouldn't have to do this or be in the pain that comes with it!"

"It takes two little sister." Artemis said which got her kicked in the head.

"Yes, you made that point 15 minutes ago." Chiron said with the same calm tone as before.

20 minutes and many out ragged remarkes and calm responses later.

"They’re out, you can stop insulting your poor husband now!" Yelled Artemis.

"Fine but Chiron next time I'll carry the little brats and you can give birth to them 'Kay, 'Kay." Oasis said matter-of-factly and with an air of finality.

“Yes, dear." Chuckled Chiron.

"Well, baby sister."

"What?"

"Names?"

"Chiron?"

"It's up to you, you're the one that went through the pain just now and all the crap the last 9 months."

"Luna and Lunar."

Raising a questioning eyebrow Artemis asked, "You sure?"

Looking at the stupid grin plastered on Chiron’s face that most likely matched her own, she said, "Definitely."

"'Kay."

That's how Oasis and Chiron became the happiest parents on Olympus.


End file.
